Don't Leave Me
by Frack
Summary: Yaoi. If you're in for a sappy HanaRu with a happy ending then come on in and read. *I would like to apologise for the horrible amount of sap in this* ^_^


Don't Leave Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Hana-kun or Kaede-kun, enough said. The song I used (slightly rearranged, is by Phil Collins, "Against All Odds").

Well, here's another one of my one-shot angst fics (a songfic really) but don't worry, this one has a happy ending! Yay! Albeit a sappy one...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So take a look at me now,_

_There's just an empty space_

_But you coming back to me,_

_Is against the odds and that's what I've gotta face..._

"Will you come back?"

            He didn't answer me. He looked away. I felt like dying right there and then. I shouldn't have asked. If I hadn't 

asked, I could still cling on to the blind hope that he would one day return to me. I was such a fool. All I've succeeded in 

doing is making everything so much more painful. It just makes the aching pain in my heart worse. It just makes the slow, 

sinking feeling more intense.

            A part of me wishes that he would just lie to me. To tell me that he will come back, even if he never does. To allow 

me to have something to live for. A false hope it may be, but hope nonetheless. After all, all my life I'd lived a lie, why 

not continue?

            All my life, I've tried to escape from this feeling of loneliness. The haunting feeling of not having anyone who 

truly cared. I tried surrounding myself with friends, but that was never enough no matter how hard I tried to believe it was. 

I pretended to smile but whenever I was alone I started to cry again. Everything was still the same. The undeniable feeling 

that I thought would fade over time only grew worse. 

            There were times I had wanted so much to let them see the real me. The real Sakuragi Hanamichi. The lonely, tired, 

scared Sakuragi Hanamichi. The Sakuragi Hanamichi that desperately needed someone to hold him and tell him everything was all 

right, wishing for someone to understand the pain. I clung to the hope that one day, I would find someone who understood. I 

clung to the belief that someday, I could finally let go off the mask. I was so afraid that if I ever let go of that faint 

hope, there would be nothing left but that vague, haunting sense of loneliness.

_We shared the laughter and the pain,_

_And we even shared the tears,_

_You're the only one,_

_Who really knew me at all.._

            When I finally realized what I felt for him was not hate at all, I had dared to believe that my silent prayers were 

finally answered. For the first time, the feeling of loneliness left me. I had found someone who could see through my facade. 

And although we never shared anything besides insults, I started to think that we had a bond that couldn't be broken. I had 

finally felt... love. 

            Maybe I was a fool to have dared to even think of such a thing, yet I couldn't help it. This was all I ever wanted. 

The only thing that I had ever truly needed. I didn't want him to leave me.

            His hand suddenly reached up and streaked across my cheek. He was wiping away my tears. I didn't realize I had 

started to cry. It was strange, he had never touched me this way before. All this while, we had only ever exchanged blows and 

now... As much as I wanted to put on my mask and tell him not to touch me, I couldn't. The sudden realization that I would 

never feel his hands, his beautiful hands, touch me again made even more tears flood my eyes even though I desperately tried 

to stop them.

"Don't cry," he whispered.

            And all the while I sat there, tears streaming down my face, he wiped them away. What we exchanged through our eyes 

in that moment, words can't describe. The people around us stared in curiosity and disgust, but I didn't care. All I needed 

was the moment to last forever. But the old cliché came back to haunt me, "nothing lasts forever".

"Last call for flight MH18925 from Kanagawa to the United States."

_How can I just let you walk away,_

_Just let you leave without a trace.._

            It's not fair. We'd only just begun. But then again, life was never fair.

_Take a look at me now,_

_There's just an empty space,_

_But you coming back to me is against the odds,_

_And that's what I've gotta face_.

            He stopped caressing my cheek and got up. A sudden blinding fear seized me. I reached out and grabbed his hand. I 

couldn't let him leave. There would be nothing more left for me if he left. His eyes stared into mine. At that moment, I 

finally let go of all my foolish pride.

"Don't leave me," I whimpered pathetically.

            It was amazing how much had changed in just the past few minutes. Before this, I would have never admitted I felt 

nothing but total, unadulterated hatred for this being before me. And now, I was begging him not to leave me. All the pretences had been dropped. All that he saw at that moments was me. The real me. The me that needed him. I just hoped that he needed me as badly. He pulled his hand away.

_I wish I could make you turn around,_

_Turn around and see me cry,_

_There's so much I need to say to you,_

_So many reasons why..._

            I vaguely remember feeling like everything around me had crumbled and fallen away. I had started to sob uncontrollably then.

_But to wait for you,_

_Is all I can do,_

_And that's what I've gotta face,_

_Take a good look at me now,_

_Because I'll still be standing here.._

            Then, I felt his hand on my cheek. The familiar warm touch, again wiping away the tears that steadily streamed down 

from my eyes. Brown eyes looked into blue ones. Right then, all I felt was love. There was no fear, no lingering sense of 

loneliness. Just love. A strong intense love that refused to be denied. And it could have been my imagination, for it was only for a split second, but I think he smiled.

"Do'aho, I would never leave you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there. The end. Liked it? In any case, please review.

E-mail: fracky_00@hotmail.com


End file.
